Wonder Women's Secret
by Animefun50000
Summary: Wonder Women kept a secret form Batman and the Justice League. You see Wonder Women secret has something to do with one of the Young Justice. When parts of her secret start to come out; what will she do to keep rest of it to herself?
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Wonder Women kept a secret form Batman and the Justice League. You see Wonder Women secret has something to do with one of the Young Justice. When parts of her secret start to come out; what will she do to keep rest of it to herself?

Wonder Women Secret

Chapter 1- The Door

I looked at the door in front of me. That door will make everything so real. I have to do this. If I don't there's no telling what they would do, if they find out. That door will be a good thing, but it also has the worst thing I have to do in my life. I slowly walk towards that old, red, brown door. I raise my hand to open it. I stopped for one second; I took a deep breath before I did open the door. Light come from behind the door. My last thought was 'Too late to turn back now.'

I know it's short, but I had to do it this way without giving away too much, sorry. Next chapter will be longer. I really hope you Review, let me know what you think.

From AnimeFun50000~


	2. Chapter 2 WishThatICouldChangethePast

Summary: Wonder Women kept a secret form Batman and the Justice League. You see Wonder Women secret has something to do with one of the Young Justice. When parts of her secret start to come out; what will she do to keep rest of it to herself?

I don't own young justice or Justice League.

Wonder Women Secret

Chapter 2- I Wish That I Could Change the Pasted

_Repeat:_

_I looked at the door in front of me. That door will make everything so real. I have to do this. If I don't there's no telling what they would do, if they find out. That door will be a good thing, but it also has the worst thing I have to do in my life. I slowly walk towards that old, red, brown door. I raise my hand to open it. I stopped for one second; I took a deep breath before I did open the door. Light come from behind the door. My last thought was 'Too late to turn back now.' _

Wonder Women's pov.

I had that dream, again. I wish everyday that I could change it, but I can't. No, I never can go back. I look over at the red and black blanket at the end of my bed. That blanket is the only thing I have left. I grab the blanket and hold it close. I could feel tears run down my face. I have to remember why I did it. It was for the greater good. I heard my communicator go off. I look to see that I have a message form Batman. I look to see that a few Justice League members are to come and help train Young Justice, and I got to be one of the lucky ones. I signed and got ready to go.

A Few Hours Later~

No Ones pov.

"Alright, we all are going to help them train and improve and no matter what no one is allowed to leave. That means you too, Clack." Batman explained looking at Aquaman, Black Canary, Red Tornado, Green Arrow and the original seven. "You all need to be here to help them improve with fighting someone with your powers."

"Why do you see the kids fighting someone with my power?" Green Lantern asked Batman. Batman looked at him and said,

"Because they need to learn how to fight all kinds of powers, just in case," Green Lantern looked at Batman, knowing he shouldn't try to win with the dark knight, because Batman never likes to lose the upper hand.

"Hey, Batman what is the surprise for training," came a voice that everyone knew, but couldn't find the person. "Oh, so this is the big surprise, huh," Robin said coming from behind Batman. Batman and the other Justice League members looked at Robin.

"Wait, did he just say surprise?" asked Superman, who was mad because he'd have to see and be near his clone.(Deal With it! Sorry yelling at Superman, will at least now he's talking to Conner) Batman looked at Superman.

"Yes he did, you see we never told them that they were going to be trained by more than one Justice League member. All we said was that we will have a surprise during training tomorrow." Batman glared at Superman and Superman glared back. Robin looked between the two.

"Umm, are you two not feeling the aster?" Robin asked. All the people in the room looked at Robin.

"Come on Robin I'll take you out for ice cream, before training." Wonder Women said, trying to get Robin out of the room, before a fight, that everyone know was coming, between Batman and Superman broke out. Robin looked at Batman as if asking for permission to go. Batman gave a short nod. Robin gave a big smile towards Wonder Women. Robin ran towards her and grabbed her hand to run off towards the exit. (P.S. Everyone is in normal clothes, so far and except for Batman. Plus Superman is not wearing glasses, sorry, back to the story.)

~A few minutes later~

Diana and Richard were walking around eating their ice cream. "So, how's school going?" Richard looked at her with a big grin on his face.

"Ha-ha it's too easy, I love it, but I wish it was somewhat of a challenge." Robin gave a small pout. "But I still think its fun." Dick's small pout turned into a full grain. Wonder Women smiled at Dick. She always thought of him like a son and she was happy when he was safe and sound, plus happy. "Hey, Diana I have a question for you." Diana looked at Dick and gave a small smile. She thought that Richard had a crash on a girl and wanted help asking her out, but before they could find out they heard an explosion coming from Mt. Justice. Both of their hearts dropped thinking that people they love could be in danger or dead form the explosion. They dropped their ice cream cones and started to run towards Mt. Justice.

**Will what do you think? Sorry it took so long to update. Hoped you all liked it. **

**AnimeFun50000~**


End file.
